


Impractical and Inappropriate

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, arranged marriage (background), virgin princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: The ice seemingly somewhat broken, Crowe reaches out and trances her fingertips over the fabric just above Luna’s hip. Feeling a bit less hesitant, she says “Pity no one will really appreciate you in this.”“I’m beginning to get the feeling that someone already does.”“That’s not a problem, is it?” Crowe asks. She’s a Glaive, not a courtier, accustomed to much more physical and straightforward communication and contact. She’s never been good at dancing around.“I think I like it,” Luna tells her.





	Impractical and Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the Kinktober lingerie prompt, finished during my nanowrimo power run!
> 
> If this sounds familiar, it’s because it’s the same scene from my fic Sweet Cliche, But from Crowe’s point of view.

She stands in he doorway to the anteroom, Luna’s just dismissed her maid, still standing there in the dress she’s to wear when she marries the Prince. Crowe can’t help but feel a measure of pity for the ethereal woman she’s been assigned to guard until her wedding day, and envy for the prince whom she’s to marry.

Crowe watches as Luna turns this way and that, sighing wistfully. gazing at herself in the mirror, in that dress. “At least it’s Noctis,” she hears Luna say to herself for seemingly the hundredth time. She’s heard this before, Noctis is a friend, they will be kind to each other, maybe even happy together, if not in love.

“Glaive Altius,” came the halting voice cutting through her thoughts. “Might I trouble you for a moment’s assistance? I sent the seamstress away in haste.”  
  
“Yes, Lady, how can I help?”

“Could I trouble you to unzip-“  
  
“Let me get the seamstress back, I’m afraid I’d just tear it.”

“Oh, no the tab is just here,” she points below the nape of her neck at what appears to be a mere seam in the blue-white silk. Drawing closer, Crowe can see a minuscule tab.

“It’s just a zipper,” Luna assures Crowe with a shy smile as she picks at the tab and carefully pulls it downwards, still afraid she’ll damage it somehow.

Crowe may be a woman, but combat and toughness are what she knows, and clothing appropriate for fighting. What less-practical garments she owns and ever bothers to wear are still a far cry from this confection, seemingly spun from aether and butterfly tears or some other such fanciful substance. And suddenly, she’s face to face with a stretch of perfectly perfect ivory skin, unmarred by freckle or flaw. A wisp of some other white silk appears, and the dress is unzipped.

“There you are,” Crowe says with a gentle tap to her shoulder, and returns to her post amid the sound of rustling fabric as Luna is undoubtably removing the dress. She catches a few more words of the lady talking to herself.

“At least it’s Noctis,” she repeats softly. “At least I know we’ll be kind to each other. Of all the possibilities....”

Crowe can’t help but feel a little sorry for Luna, though she's sure it must not be that different for the Prince either.

She turns, catching a glimpse she knows she shouldn’t but can’t tear her eyes from.

Dress removed, Luna is now standing in the same place, clad only in a sheer white body suit that shimmers in the late afternoon light, and a pair of silver and white slippers with ribbons that criss-cross and tie above her ankles. She turns a few times in the mirror, sighing resignedly, then freezes, looking straight at Crowe in the reflection, locking eyes.

Caught.

“I…um, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” 

“No, I’m quite sure you didn’t,” Luna replies with a hesitant smile. “You must think this his all so ridiculous and impractical.”

Crowe feels her face warming a bit under Luna’s gaze. “I can’t say that it’s anything I would choose for myself but… it really suits you.”

Luna blushes faintly. “I… I should probably dress. I am sorry,” she tells Crowe. “I apologize for making you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind,” Crowe says, cautiously stepping closer. “I couldn’t help but overhear you talking to yourself. I don’t envy your position,” she says. As she draws closer, she can see that the fabric of the bodysuit is embroidered with flecks of pastel threads, giving it an almost opalescent quality. “It must be very difficult.”

Luna huffs a soft laugh, but there’s a hint of cynicism behind it. “And I was just thinking I rather envy you.” Her expression settles to a wan smile.

“You don't want to marry Prince Noctis?”

Luna shakes her head. “Nor does he want to marry me,” she explains. “We’re going to try to make the best of it, we are friends at least, and of all the men I could be married off to…well the only thing wrong is that we don’t love each other. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t burden you so.”

“It’s alright, you haven’t burdened me.”

“The saddest thing right now,” Luna confesses with a self-conscious laugh, “Is that all of this will go to waste,” she gestures up and down her torso, fingers brushing delicately over the sheer material. Crowe struggles not to notice the slightly shadowed circles of Luna’s nipples, or the junction of her thighs. The body suit is held up by straps that must be as fine as spider silk, and she has to stop herself from imagining what it would be like to slowly pull them down those pale shoulders.

Would she even feel the scraps of fabric as they slipped through her fingers?

“Go to waste?” She stammers.

“I suppose the one saving grace in all of this is that Noctis is… well, a Lady’s undergarments are of no more interest to him than a Lady herself,” she says, a slight hint of amusement appearing. “He’s in love with his bodyguard...Shield, they are…have been… since well before we were betrothed. As such he has told me that he has no objection to me taking a lover of my own. Should I meet someone at least. I do hope to be a bit less sequestered in the Crown City.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. You probably know that the Prince has his own apartment and everything. He will probably- you and he- move back into the citadel once you’re wed, but there’s no way it could be nearly this restrictive.”

As she’s speaking, Crowe is suddenly aware of Luna having stepped closer to her, a look of faint hope coming across her lovely features. “Do you think?”

Crowe tries to look anywhere that isn’t the breasts that gently rise and fall just below her eye level, tilts her whole head so she has no choice but to look Luna in the eye. “It’s not for me to say, but from what I know, I’d be shocked if you didn’t have a lot more freedom than this.”

Luna takes in her words, considering, and reaches to fiddle with one of the straps. Crowe is acutely aware of the state of the woman in front of her, clothed in barely more than a unicorn’s breath.

Luna Crowe thinks. Six, I’m guarding a moon goddess incarnate.

She has to wonder, does Luna have any idea of her effect? She’s a beautiful woman, surely she must. But at the same time, there’s a sort of innocence about her, she wouldn’t exactly term Luna an ingenue, but there is a certain qualit about her

The strap she was fiddling with falls from her shoulder. Luna reaches to adjust it. Crowe finds herself speaking, moving involuntarily “Let me fix that for you,” she says, reaching to slide it back into place. The skin under her fingertips is as otherworldly soft as everything else seems to be on Luna. She allows her hand to linger just a second longer, sliding on the strap before letting go.

“You have such soft skin,” she comments, almost shyly, certain she’s now the one to blush.

Luna looks away for a second, then back. “Thank you.”

Crowe speaks again, a little bolder. “I’m sorry if that bodyguard-besotted fiancé of yours won’t appreciate it, but let me tell you so someone else does at least, you look… well hey. I’m no poet, but you look like a ray of moonlight came down from the sky and took a woman’s form, I’d almost swear you weren’t real, but look at you…” She trails off. “I think that’s about as flowery as I’m capable of, but you look- amazing. And, um, in the dress too,” she adds, wincing at the realization that she’s been gushing over the beauty of a women clad in less than a cobweb.

“Thank you,” Luna replies, biting her smiling lip, holding back a soundless laugh. “It feels quite nice to hear that. With or without the dress.”

The ice seemingly somewhat broken, Crowe reaches out and trances her fingertips over the fabric just above Luna’s hip. Feeling a bit less hesitant, she says “Pity no one will really appreciate you in this.”

“I’m beginning to get the feeling that someone already does.” 

“That’s not a problem, is it?” Crowe asks. She’s a Glaive, not a courtier, accustomed to much more physical and straightforward communication and contact. She’s never been good at dancing around.

“I think I like it,” Luna tells her.

“Y-you do?”

Luna nods, a shy smile curling her lips.

Crowe realizes she’s still touching Luna, who looks at her lingering hand in the exact same moment brings her own to cover it, press it more firmly against her, and takes a step closer, Crowe can detect a faint whiff of perfume, freesia, maybe? Whatever it is, is a perfect fit for this iridescent being in front of her, so close.

Crowe gingerly brings her other hand to Luna’s other hip. Is this okay, really? She’s a guardian not a seductress, sent to help Luna get ready and make the trip to Lucis, not to ogle and feel her up.

She finds herself lost in the calm rise and fall of Luna’s breasts with each breath, the darkened circles where the bodysuit covered her nipples, the slight perk of the shadow where they poked, like two tiny perfect berries.

Her eyes travel to the strap she had adjusted back to its rightful place. How she wanted to remove it and the other strap as well. Feeling desire take over, she takes Luna’s hand, pressing her lips to it, “Lady,” she says, quietly and, still holding on, steps towards the bed as Luna giggles her response.

Kneeling next to Luna, Crowe lowers her to the pillow, brushing fingertips all over her, over the filmy material, the newly transparent barrier between her and bare skin. Luna shivers under her touch, whispering “Oh my,” almost giddily against her hand. she pauses, gazing down at the one she’s been charged to protect. Crowe knows she really shouldn’t be doing this. Luna speaks, “Are you…inexperienced? You seem nervous right now.” The question is so innocent and full of concern, she’s not sure how to answer.

No, most certainly not.

“Um, not exactly. Just, well, this isn’t exactly appropriate.”

Luna caresses her cheek, gentle as a feather. If they should be caught, she says she would tell them that she had commanded her. Crowe knows that she can’t allow Luna to lie if that were to happen. She shakes her head and brings her hand to Luna’s, still pressed to her cheek. “I can’t let you take the responsibility for me disobeying orders.” She’s made up her mind, she just needs to find the nerve act.

“As you choose. If you don’t wish it, I’ll bear no hard feelings.”

“It’s not that I don’t want- Six. I’m going out of my mind looking at you. I just…”

Luna remains unhurried as Crowe wrestles with her desires. She takes Crowe’s hand in her own, kisses the back of it. “Tell me what you’re afraid of?”

“Well, Drautos having my hide, for one.”

“Who is this Drautos?” Luna asks.

“Drautos is my boss, captain of the Glaives.”

“Ahhh, I see.” she says, and no more.

“And then of course there’s the King. And he would likely try me for treason.”

“Ah, yes, of course, an understandable concern,” Luna says pensively, then continues, “It’s not likely the king will find out, unless someone else finds out and tells him. There's no one else here with us, I think that danger quite small.” Luna’s hand slips into her hair, draws her slowly closer until their lips meet, barely touching, then more firmly.

“You know that there’s really no danger of anyone finding out unless they’re told, or unless they were to walk in, which they almost certainly will not. These are my rooms and the doors are all locked from the inside.”

Crowe's lips part, her tongue slipping out and finding Luna’s mouth, seeking entrance. She finds it easily granted, though Luna pulls back a moment later.

Crowe watches her face as a sweet smile graces it and she speaks. “You are in the bed of one very willing virgin princess.”

Luna pauses before speaking again and Crowe considers the words she’s just spoken “Do you wish to proceed?”

Virgin princess? It’s such a cliche. But it’s rather hard to resist the idea of Luna wanting her. Then again, she has to wonder, what if Luna doesn’t actually want her, but just wants to do something to take some vestige of control over her circumstance. But if this is the case, should Crowe not do the best she can to assist in her efforts? Fuck it, she decides.

“Virgin princess?” her words echo her thoughts with an amused huff. “If that’s not a cliché...But when you put it like that, I guess it would be a crime to deny the Lady what she wants.”

Once again, she slips her arm around Luna, lowers her to the pillow and can’t help but stare for a minute at the vision before her, the ethereal woman laid out on the bed, reaching up as Crowe bends to kiss her softly, but insistently. Sliding her hand over Luna’s stomach until her fingers find a nipple, the texture of the lace rasping over her breast, teasing the nipple to hardness. Luna’s breath comes in a sigh, eyelashes fluttering. Crowe retreats from her lips to dip and take the other nipple between them, through the lace, prodding gently with her tongue.

“Please, more,” Luna whispersas Crowe trails her fingers over the lace-covered skin, finding the edge of the fabric, slipping underneath.

She can’t help commenting, “I suppose I should… be gentle? Since we’re being cliché and all.”

Luna giggles, Crowe glances up to see a flush rising in her cheeks, teeth sinking into her lip and eyelashes fluttering prettily.

“Why, of course,” she says, averting her eyes. Crowe can see she is playing at being demure“Please?”

One of Crowe’s hands moves between her thighs, gently pushing them apart, they fall open with no effort. Crowe can hear a sharp inhale as she rubs a fingertip over the scrap of fabric between Luna’s legs before drawing back her hand. Her tongue finds its way over the fabric, Luna arches against her, whispering a string of curses,

Crowe pauses, looking up at her with one cocked eyebrow. “You like that?”

“Oh yes,” she replies, voice a little breathy. “It feels so good. Please don’t stop.”

Without another word, Crowe presses and flicks her tongue against the fabric again. She glances up, noticing how Luna’s hand drifts to one of her nipples, rolling it between her fingertips, Crowe pauses, gets up on her knees, starts rubbing with her fingers again. As she does, she gently takes Luna’s hand away. “Please, let me,” and leans down to take a nipple between her lips as she starts to draw circles lightly over Luna’s clit, fingertips press against her, a little lower, the fabric slips easily over the wetness of arousal.

“Please...use your mouth…down…”

Crowe laughs softly to herself, surprised to find Luna so forthright about asking for what she wants, and liking it. She leans down and lets her breath waft over the wet fabric, then flicks her tongue- very lightly at first, then with more pressure, wanting to draw out more swearing, more of the little moans and sighs that Luna keeps making. As she pushes Luna closer to the edge, The flicks of her tongue become more insistent licks and circles, applying more pressure and reaching up to tweak at a nipple again. When Luna’s thighs begin twitching and tending around her, she gives a few longer, slower licks, then the faster flicks as she started with. It’s only a matter of seconds before there’s a high, thin cry, Luna’s whole body tensing and jerking as Crowe doesn’t let up.

When it’s all over, Luna sits up. “Goodness,” she finally says as she regains her breath. “You are simply wonderful…”

“Glad to please, Lady.”

“Do you think,” Luna ventures, “that once we’re back in the Crown City, that I might request you as my bodyguard?” She bites her lip, then giggles softly. “Not just because… this,” she quickly added, “but you are already my guard, for now at least, and I do feel I can trust you. I’d never have asked you to my bed were that not the case.”

“I…I don’t know,” Crowe stammered.

“If you’d rather I not – “

Would she? Being a Glaive is all Crowe has ever known, that and being a street urchin so many years ago. “I think I would – like it, I mean. It’s just a pretty big thing to think about. But again, it wouldn’t be for me to say. It would probably be Drautos, Cor, Lord Amicitia, probably the King himself. But if you want to ask, I wouldn’t object.”

Luna’s eyes light up. “Oh, how wonderful.” She takes one of Crowe’s hands and kisses the back of it.

Feeling her face warm, Crowe turns away. “They haven’t said yes yet,” she smiles in spite of herself.

“Not, but your approval of me asking is an important first step,” Luna points out sensibly.

“I suppose that’s logical,” Crowe replies. What if they allowed it? Would she have to join the Crownsguard? She tries not to think about it too much.

“You seem suddenly lost in thought,” Luna comments, tipping her head to one side quizzically.

“A little, I guess. Didn’t really expect something like this to come from this assignment.”

“Ah, I see,” Luna replies in understanding. She pauses, then moves closer to Crowe until their lips are nearly touching. “Perhaps I can do something to provide you some distraction from possibilities which have yet to arise...”


End file.
